degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CrAsh/Westlake Season 1 Episode 2: The Scientist
Here's the first episode: http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:CrAsh/Westlake_Season_1_Episode_1:_Let_The_Flames_Begin First Plot: Oliver/Jazmine Oliver is walking with Jazmine to the front of the school Jazmine: Hey Oliver! Oliver: Hey Jaz They kiss Jazmine: So how was your weekend? Oliver: Good, it was pretty relaxed, how about you? Jazmine: It was... fine Jazmine looks sad Oliver: What happened? Jazmine: My cat died on Saturday Oliver: Oh my god, I'm so sorry Jazmine Oliver hugs Jazmine Second Plot: Kevin/Jade Kevin and Jade are in Math Kevin: Hey Jadey Jade: Excuse me, why the hell are you talking to me? Kevin: Look stop blaming it on me, it was a huge mistake Jade: Go to hell Kevin: No, you should Jade moves away from Kevin Third Plot: Matt Matt and Red are talking in the hallway Red: Hey Matt how are you! Matt: Hey is that you, Red? We haven't talked since you dumped our friendship to be popular last year. Red: Look, I'm not friends with her anymore Matt: You ruined my life. You were my only friend Red: I know that, but- Matt: There's no buts, please just don't talk to me, I have new friends First Plot: Oliver/Jazmine Oliver and Jazmine are talking at lunch Jazmine: So do you wanna go on our first official date? Oliver sees the jock Oliver: Yeah sure sure Jazmine: When? Oliver: Whenever you want Jazmine: Are you okay? Oliver: Yeah, I'm good Second Plot: Kevin/Jade Kevin is trying to talk to Jade in the hallway Kevin: Why are you so mad at me? Jade: Stop talking to me Kevin: No, I know you weren't ready for sex but that wasn't only my fault Jade: You wanna hear a funny thing? I'm pregnant, yea fucking pregnant. And I'm 14 Kevin: Why didn't you tell me? Jade: I was worried Kevin: Look, it's gonna be okay Jade First Plot: Oliver/Jazmine Oliver and Lilly are talking at home Oliver: Look can I talk with you? Lilly: Yeah what's the problem Oliver: I wanna break up with Jazmine Lilly: What? Why? You just got with her like a week ago Oliver: Look, it's complicated but long story short I don't like her Lilly: She's nice, beautiful, everything was perfect Oliver: I know that but- Lilly: Why? Oliver: Don't tell anybody Lilly: Okay Oliver: It's not.., Jazmine. Lilly: Go on Oliver: I like guys Lilly, I'm gay Oliver starts crying as Lilly hugs him Lilly: It's ok Oliver, are you gonna tell Mom? Oliver: Eventually, but for now I need to call Jazmine Third Plot: Matt Matt is in the bathroom cutting as Red walks in Red: MATT, STOP, WHY ARE YOU CUTTING Matt: Are you fuckin stalking me? Get a life Red: No you get a life, why are you cutting Matt starts crying Matt: I HAVE NO FRIENDS, NOBODY, NOT ONE. DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS? Red: Look Matt, it's fine Matt: NO IT'S NOT. EVERY TIME I GO IN PUBLIC I FEEL LIKE SHIT, JUST FUCK OFF First Plot: Oliver/Jazmine Oliver and Jazmine are at Oliver's house after Oliver called Jazmine to come over Oliver: Look, we need to talk Jazmine: Yeah! Did you see the new- Oliver: No about... us Jazmine: What? Oliver: Look, I'm sorry Jazmine: You're breaking up with me, why? You don't like me Oliver: Jazmine you're perfect, I'm just not into Jazmine: Into?.. Oliver: Girls, I'm gay Jazmine: Wha- are you serious? Who have you told? Oliver: Well Lillz and now you. Jazmine: It's okay Oliver, I'm not mad, I understand Oliver: good Second Plot: Kevin/Jade Kevin and Jade are talking at Kevin's house Kevin: What are you gonna do? Jade: Well I want an abortion. Kevin: What? We can have a family together. Jade: No, it's my baby, I'm not ruining my life Kevin: Jade, I love you Kevin kisses Jade Category:Blog posts